Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve
by LuNaLu94
Summary: Entre rêve et réalité, Lucy se laisse bercer pour finalement avoir une bonne surprise à son réveil!


_Voilà je me lance! Je viens tout juste de m'inscrire et je me fais une joie de partager ce premier one shot (simple et basique) avec vous! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, tout commentaire est le bienvenu, positif ou négatif, tant que ça ne tombe pas dans les insultes!  
Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^_

**Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve**

C'était une journée comme les autres à Fairy Tail. La jeune constellationniste sirotait paisiblement un verre de jus de fruit, discutant joyeusement avec la belle barmaid aux cheveux argentés. Un certain mage de feu et de glace entamaient leurs petits pics verbaux pour la cinquième fois aujourd'hui, tandis qu'une puissante mage en armure les surveillait du coin de l'œil, en dégustant un fraisier. Un chat ailé bleu rigolait avec une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs, présentant des traits similaires à ceux de la barmaid.

-il n'y a pas grand monde aujourd'hui, constata Lucy.

-en effet, ils profitent tous du beau temps pour partir en mission, sourit Mirajane.

-mh, Natsu n'a pas l'air décidé à m'aider à payer mon loyer ce mois-ci.

-pourquoi ne choisirais-tu pas une mission toi pour une fois ?

-il est buté.

-mais tu possèdes des armes de persuasions !

Lucy ne releva pas le sous-entendu de son amie. Elle avait déjà réussit à se monter la tête avec ses histoires plus que fantaisistes, et ça s'était soldé par un misérable échec, plus question de se faire avoir. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les gerbes de glace et de feu voltiger autour des deux bagarreurs qui en étaient finalement venus aux mains. Cela faisait déjà un moment que le cœur de la blonde avait penché du mauvais côté de la balance, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre son coéquipier et réprimait ses sentiments au fond d'elle. Après tout, tant qu'il était à ses côtés elle était heureuse, alors que demander de plus ? De l'amour ? Elle secoua vivement la tête pour chasser cette pensée et s'affala sur le bar, fatiguée par sa cogitation interne.

-franchement Lucy, impose-toi, répliqua Mirajane.

-de quoi ?

-va choisir une mission et embarque-le, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça !

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Lucy avait pensé que son amie faisait allusion à autre chose. Elle se gifla mentalement, un léger rose venant colorer ses joues.

-c'est bon Mira, un jour de repos ne nous fera pas de mal après tous les évènements d'Edoras. De plus, je pense que Natsu et Lisanna ont beaucoup de choses à se raconter, laissons leur le temps de se retrouver.

La barmaid baissa les yeux d'un air désolé. Certes, Natsu et Lisanna avaient partagé énormément à l'époque, mais c'était avant. Aujourd'hui, le dragon slayer était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son amie d'enfance, mais ses sentiments avaient changés. Ils avaient tous les deux grandis et n'étaient plus en âge de jouer au papa et à la maman, de nouvelles émotions secouaient inconsciemment le corps du jeune mage de feu. Quant à la mage stellaire, elle ne pouvait masquer un léger pincement dans sa poitrine en pensant à Lisanna, bien qu'elle soit sincèrement heureuse du retour de la présumée morte qui a réjouis le cœur de chacun.

-bon, je vais profiter de ce temps libre pour avancer un peu dans mon roman, à plus tard ! s'exclama-t-elle à l'intention de la barmaid.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et se précipita vers la sortie, tentant désespérément de se sortir l'homme aux cheveux rose de la tête.

-bah qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Lucy ? demanda Grey.

-son cœur est habité par une flamme puissante, sourit Mirajane.

-je peux le refroidir si ce n'est que ça !

-ta glace ni changera rien, n'est-ce pas Natsu ?

L'intéressé releva vivement la tête et dévisagea Mirajane, ne comprenant absolument pas en quoi ça le concernait. La barmaid se contenta de sourire, laissant les deux hommes dans l'incompréhension totale. Il y en avait une pourtant, qui avait parfaitement compris le sous-entendu de sa sœur et qui baissait à présent le regard, ne pouvant s'empêcher un sourire triste.

-aye Lisanna, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? demanda Happy.

-mais tout va bien !

Elle sentit un bras musclé entourer ses épaules, la faisant instantanément rougir.

-c'est vrai, c'est quoi cette mine attristée ? demanda Natsu.

-achetez-vous des lunettes les gars, je vais très bien !

-viens, allons manger un morceau, proposa le chasseur de dragon.

Elle ne put qu'accepter, se laissant emporter par l'entrain de son meilleur ami.

-oi Mira, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ! ordonna Grey.

-notre cher Natsu devrait faire plus attention à sa coéquipière.

-je comprends pas.

-c'est pourtant évident non ? Natsu et Lucy sont faits l'un pour l'autre, sauf que cet idiot s'y prend comme un pied, intervint la reine des fées.

-ah mais ça fait longtemps ça ! Pourquoi ça vous préoccupe autant d'un coup ?

-parce que Lucy ne sait plus où se mettre maintenant que Lisanna est de retour, expliqua la barmaid.

-mais Lisanna n'a rien à voir là-dedans, ce n'est pas elle qui va changer quoique ce soit ! protesta le mage de glace.

-mais ça Lucy ne le sait pas, déjà qu'elle s'efforce de ravaler ses sentiments. Surtout que Natsu ne lui facilite pas la tâche.

-mais cet abruti va la perdre s'il continue comme ça, s'il n'agit pas, c'est moi qui m'en chargerait.

Une étincelle naquit dans les yeux des ses interlocutrices, qui abordaient désormais un sourire malfaisant en fixant perfidement le noiraud.

-quoi ? s'inquiéta ce dernier.

-Grey, tu es un génie ! s'exclama Erza.

-pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensé avant ! pesta Mirajane.

-mais de quoi vous parlez !?

-il faut rendre Natsu jaloux ! s'exclama Titania.

-mais bien sûr ! Il suffit de voir comment il s'emporte quand un homme tourne un peu trop autour de Lucy, avec Loki par exemple, renchérit la barmaid.

-votre idée est stupide, à vous entendre il a déjà fait des crises de jalousie et ça n'a apparemment rien changé.

-parce qu'elles étaient trop… anodines, alors que si quelqu'un le pousse vraiment à bout…

-c'est un travail parfait pour toi Grey ! clama Erza.

-pardon ?

-bah oui, qu'est-ce qui pourrait te faire plus plaisir que de faire sortir de ses gonds ce cher Natsu, commenta Mira.

Un sourire machiavélique se forma sur les lèvres du mage de glace, qui finit par acquiescer.

-rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, ricana-t-il.

-très bien, ce soir, rendez-vous à l'appartement de Lucy pour une soirée vidéo, annonça la mage en armure.

De leurs côtés, Natsu, Lisanna et Happy se rappelaient du bon vieux temps, avec une certaine note de nostalgie. La belle aux cheveux argentés savait pertinemment que leur relation ne serait plus pareille, même si un amour enfantin reste éphémère. La mage ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se réchauffer à la présence de Natsu, mais elle ne faisait pas le poids face aux sentiments que ce dernier portait à sa partenaire aux clés, et elle l'acceptait.

-dis Natsu, tu as fais de belles rencontres pendant mon absence, sourit-elle.

-comment ça ?

-tu sais, la Lucy et le Natsu d'Edoras avaient aussi cette relation privilégiée si particulière, même s'ils ne la montraient pas. Dans le fond, ces deux mondes ne sont pas si différents.

-je comprends rien de ce que tu me dis Lisanna.

-laisse tomber, tu finiras bien par t'en rendre compte par toi-même !

Le dragon slayer échangea un regard perplexe avec son chat, avant de hausser les épaules. Le soir venu, la constellationniste sortait de son bain bouillant, accompagnée de son esprit stellaire Plue, sentant déjà la fatigue prendre possession de son corps. Alors qu'elle se faisait une joie de se glisser sous son duvet pour se laisser emporter dans les bras de Morphée, elle découvrit un Grey en caleçon et une Erza en pyjama qui ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

-mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ! s'écria la blonde, habituée aux entrées par effraction de ses amis.

-une soirée entre pote, annonça le mage de glace.

-on a apporté un super film ! renchérit la reine des fées.

-moi qui espérait dormir un peu, sanglota Lucy.

-fais pas cette tête, on va passer un bon moment, sourit Grey en l'entrainant sous son bras.

-aye sir !

-Happy, quand est-ce que t'es arrivé ? s'étonna la mage stellaire.

-quoi, tu ne m'as pas vu entrer ? demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

-pour dire vrai, non…

L'exceed s'exila dans un coin, une aura noire l'entourant, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles et se balançant en avant et en arrière.

-et Natsu ? reprit Lucy.

-la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était avec Lisanna, lança Grey d'un air désintéressé.

-je vois.

-non il est à la maison en train de faire les cent pas, il agit très bizarrement depuis qu'on est rentré, corrigea le chat bleu.

-bref, on peut se passer de cet idiot, interrompit le mage de glace en prenant place sur le lit de Lucy.

-hey ! Et moi je me mets où, par terre ? s'indigna cette dernière.

-bah non, il y a assez place pour nous deux !

Les joues de la mage se tintèrent de rouge, avant qu'elle ne rejoigne son ami, d'un air résigné.

-c'est beau l'amourrr ! s'exclama Happy.

-tais-toi maudit chat ! Et arrête de rouler les "r" ! brailla la mage stellaire.

Titania se posa sur un fauteuil et enclencha la vidéo, tandis que l'exceed éteignait toutes les lumières. Lucy se calla, à une certaine distance de Grey, contre le mur, utilisant ainsi son lit comme un canapé. Elle était légèrement, voire plutôt très déçue que Natsu ne soit pas là, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser miner le moral par cet imbécile. Le film les passionna immédiatement, les laissant ainsi dans un état second, complètement absorbé par l'histoire. À tel point qu'ils n'entendirent pas une certaine salamandre gravir le mur extérieur, atteignant ainsi la fenêtre de l'appartement de Lucy. Son entrée fit littéralement sursauter la jeune fille qui poussa un cri puissant, effrayant ainsi ses amis et l'intrus.

-non mais t'es folle de crier comme ça ! On pourrait croire qu'un bandit tente de faire irruption chez toi ! s'exclama Natsu.

-c'est toi le bandit en question… soupira la blonde.

Le mage de feu ne releva pas, s'étant momentanément figé face à la position trop proche de Grey et de Lucy. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, cette proximité le faisait bouillir de l'intérieur, déjà, pourquoi ce glaçon était-il dans son lit ?

-tu comptes rester planter là longtemps ? demanda ledit glaçon.

-Grey, dégage du lit de Lucy, trancha Natsu.

-pourquoi ? Premier arrivé, premier servi !

-mais t'as rien à foutre dans son lit, à moitié à poil en plus !

-ça te pose un problème, l'allumette ?

-bien sûr ! Pourquoi ce serait toi et pas moi, son coéquipier officiel ?

-ça ne te donne aucun droit !

-je vais te faire rôtir !

-ça suffit les garçons, avec Lucy on aimerait pouvoir suivre le film ! gronda Erza.

-et moi alors ? sanglota Happy, plus pour lui-même.

Les deux rivaux n'ajoutèrent rien, se contentant de se fusiller du regard. Natsu se posa nonchalamment par terre, en croisant les bras, pour montrer qu'il boudait. _Abruti de caleçon congelé_, songea-t-il. Après quelques minutes, l'ambiance se détendit, le film absorbant également l'entière attention du chasseur de dragon, oubliant momentanément l'amertume qui l'avait envahi. Lucy commençait à trouver sa position fort inconfortable et gigotait de plus en plus, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Grey.

-t'as un problème Lucy, à te dandiner dans tous les sens ? demanda-t-il.

-j'en ai marre d'être assise, j'aimerais pouvoir m'allonger.

-bah qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

-toi, crétin.

-tu sais, tu peux m'utiliser comme oreiller, ça ne me dérange pas.

Cette phrase percuta de plein fouet les oreilles du mage de feu, qui commençait à s'enflammer -littéralement-. De son côté, le mage de glace allongea les jambes, de façon à ce que Lucy puisse poser sa tête sur ses cuisses et s'allonger de tout son long sur le lit. Le noiraud ne put cacher un sourire satisfait, pendant que de la fumée s'échappait de la tête de Natsu, sans qu'il n'intervienne pour autant. La mage stellaire se mit à tousser, un bon prétexte pour s'en prendre à Grey.

-à cause de toi elle va prendre froid, lança Natsu.

-elle a juste toussoté, faut pas en faire une montagne, contra le noiraud.

-je vais bien, assura la blonde.

-ouais bah si t'es malade, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'attendre pour partir en mission.

-Natsu ! le réprimanda Erza.

Lucy baissa les paupières, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami était de si mauvaise humeur tout à coup. À la fin du film, Happy ralluma les lumières et les jeunes gens étirèrent leurs membres engourdis.

-bon, merci de nous avoir accueillis chez toi Lucy, on devrait faire ça plus souvent, déclara Grey.

-oui, c'était sympa ! sourit cette dernière.

-mouais, bon Happy on y va, grogna Natsu.

-bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves, lança Erza.

Ils sortirent chacun leur tour par la fenêtre, sous le regard chaleureux de Lucy, avant qu'elle ne retourne à son lit douillet où elle se laissa tomber mollement.

-franchement Natsu, ton comportement était des plus désagréable ce soir, lui reprocha Titania.

-m'en fiche, bouda-t-il.

-tu devrais faire un effort si tu ne veux pas que ta précieuse constellationniste te passe sous le nez, le provoqua Grey.

-qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ? éclata Natsu.

-que t'es qu'un dégonflé qui n'a rien dans le pantalon. C'est facile de parler, mais après passer à l'acte !

-la ferme ! Toi t'es qu'un sale pervers profiteur !

-serais-tu jaloux ?

-dis pas n'importe quoi, vous agissez tous vraiment bizarrement aujourd'hui ! Ras le bol, je me casse.

Sans plus de ménagement, il s'élança vivement dans la rue principale, suivit de près par Happy, voltigeant autour de lui. Les deux mages restant ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

-bien joué Grey, lança fièrement Erza.

-c'était trop facile.

-attendons que ça fasse effet maintenant.

Lucy ne trouva pas immédiatement le sommeil, trop préoccupée par les pensées qui la hantaient et le comportement de Natsu. Pourquoi s'était-il montré aussi dur et désagréable ? D'accord, la rivalité existante entre lui et le mage de glace ne date pas d'hier, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait vraiment de la rage dans les paroles du dragon slayer. Ces deux-là avaient beau se chercher des poux, ils étaient tout de même amis et prêt à tout pour l'autre. Quelque chose échappait à la mage stellaire. De son côté, Natsu ruminait ses pensées, animées par la colère, l'incompréhension et l'envie. Oui, l'envie d'avoir été à la place de Grey, l'envie de pouvoir serrer sa partenaire dans ses bras, l'envie de sentir son parfum fruité, l'envie de… il se gifla mentalement, mais ne pu empêcher une accélération subite de son cœur. Il se releva précipitamment de son hamac et balaya rapidement la pièce du regard. Constatant que Happy dormait paisiblement, il sortit discrètement de chez lui et courut jusque chez Lucy. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il éprouvait le besoin de faire ça. Il entra sans faire de bruit par la fenêtre et s'habitua à l'obscurité régnant dans la chambre. Il entendit la respiration calme et régulière de son amie et s'approcha du lit.

-mmh… Grey il donne froid… marmonna-t-elle dans son sommeil.

Le mage de feu ne put s'empêcher de sourire, puis de s'énerver à la pensée que la constellationniste était en train de rêver de cet abruti de cerveau gelé. Il se pencha sur elle et constata qu'elle était découverte et frissonnait légèrement.

-tu m'étonnes que t'as froid, soupira-t-il.

Puis une idée des plus brillantes naquit dans son esprit. Il se glissa auprès de la belle blonde, s'empara du duvet et les recouvrit, plaquant son torse puissant au dos frissonnant de Lucy. Il logea son nez dans son cou et huma doucement le délicieux parfum que dégageait la peau de la jeune mage, tout en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

-mmh… Natsu… marmonna cette dernière.

À l'entente de son prénom, le mage se figea, mais sa coéquipière était apparemment toujours endormie. Il se détendit et la rapprocha un peu plus de lui, plongeant davantage son nez envouté par l'odeur de la belle dans son cou.

-mmh… une bonne odeur de feu de cheminée… bredouilla la blonde.

-Lucy, t'es réveillée ? s'inquiéta la salamandre.

-bah non… sinon tu serais pas là.

-comment ça ?

-il y a que le Natsu dans mes rêves pour me serrer dans ses bras.

Le concerné eut un léger pincement au cœur, c'est vrai qu'il ne lui montrait pas à quel point il tenait à elle, à quel point il aimerait la serrer dans ses bras tous les jours sans qu'elle ne se croit en plein rêve.

-et le Natsu de la réalité ? se risqua-t-il.

-il est trop bête, en plus il est méchant avec moi, continua-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

-il ne le fait peut-être pas exprès.

-possible, mais ça fait mal quand même. Mais toi tu n'es pas comme lui, toi tu es gentil.

Le chasseur de dragon sembla légèrement embarrassé par la situation, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en profiter, après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

-est-ce que le Natsu de tes rêves oserait te prendre la main ? demanda-t-il.

-bien sûr, tu le sais mieux que moi non ?

Il eut un léger sourire et entremêla ses doigts à ceux de la jeune fille. Une douce chaleur s'empara de son corps et son cœur commençait à papillonner dans sa poitrine. Il ne put contenir l'envie croissante de lui embrasser la nuque, ce qu'il fit sans plus tarder. Lucy frissonna à son contact et se retourna, sans séparer leurs mains toujours enlacées.

-c'est marrant, ça a l'air… plus réel que les autres soirs, sourit-elle.

Il ne lui répondit rien, se contentant d'embrasser son front.

-le Natsu de tes rêves oserait s'emparer de tes lèvres ? demanda-t-il.

-il l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois, tu le sais non ?

Il se contenta de resserrer l'étreinte de leurs mains et de se pencher sur les lèvres de la mage stellaire. Il déposa enfin les siennes, entamant un premier baiser chaste, attrapant ensuite la lèvre inférieure de sa coéquipière pour commencer à la pincer avec envie. Il se retira, non sans caresser le bout du nez de Lucy avec le sien.

-j'aimerais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, déclara-t-elle.

-il y en aura d'autres.

Il se réappropria la bouche de sa partenaire, y allant plus franchement. Il passa goulument sa langue sur ses lèvres, afin de demander l'accès à sa consœur, ce que Lucy lui accorda de suite. Les deux membres se cherchèrent, se caressèrent pour finir par s'entrainer dans une danse endiablée, faisant gémir à plusieurs reprises leurs propriétaires dans le baiser. Les pensées de Natsu se faisaient troubles, son corps brûlait d'un feu ardent et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle le rendait fou, fou d'amour. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur, pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs poumons.

-j'aimerais vraiment ne plus jamais me réveiller, cet instant est trop magique, soupira Lucy.

-donne une chance à ton Natsu.

-il ne comprendrait pas.

-pourtant, tu es sa Lucy, ma Lucy.

-mais il n'est pas mon Natsu.

-qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! Fais-moi confiance Luce.

Elle se blottit un peu plus dans les bras du jeune homme.

-d'accord, mais si ça ne marche pas, promets-moi d'être là pour me réconforter, chuchota-t-elle.

-promis, mais je suis sûr que ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

Il la sentit hocher faiblement la tête, avant d'entendre sa respiration lourde et régulière. Le lendemain, un courant d'air frais réveilla doucement la blonde. Elle se frotta les yeux et se releva d'un coup en pensant à son rêve qui lui paraissait si réel, mais la pièce était vide. Une pointe de déception lui parcourut le corps, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement, bondit du lit et se prépara pour aller à la guilde, après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Cette matinée était une matinée comme les autres, personne n'était revenu de mission, Elfman et Gajeel se chamaillaient sur des sujet d'"hommes", Lisanna assistait d'un air blasé à la scène, Erza dégustait son fraisier du matin, Jubia sirotait une tasse de thé au bar tandis que Mirajane faisait de grands signes à la blonde.

-je te sers ton petit déjeuner ? demanda la barmaid.

-volontiers.

-ça va ? Tu as l'air… troublée et incroyablement paisible.

-je vais bien, j'ai juste fait un drôle de rêve.

-oh ! Raconte !

-non rien d'important, ça m'a juste mise de bonne humeur.

-tient, je me demande si un petit dragon ne se cacherait pas là-dessous.

-mais de quoi tu parles !

-en parlant de la salamandre !

-hey Luce ! Bien dormi ? s'écria ce dernier.

-la ferme halène de souffre, grogna Grey derrière le concerné.

-t'as un problème tronche de glaçon ?

Une nouvelle bataille se déclencha, jusqu'à ce que le fraisier de son altesse Erza se retrouve misérablement étalé sur le sol. Le démon se réveilla et botta les fesses des deux protagonistes. Puis le chasseur de dragon entoura les épaules de la constellationniste, lui accordant un grand sourire.

-ça va Lucy ? demanda-t-il.

-euh, oui très bien et toi ?

-à merveille ! Je suis de super bonne humeur !

-je vois ça.

-aurais-je loupé un épisode ? demanda Mirajane.

Lucy se retira vivement de l'emprise de Natsu, le rouge lui chauffant les joues.

-mais pas du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Puis se fut au tour de Grey de lui encercler les épaules en lui accordant un grand sourire, sous le regard suspicieux de la barmaid. La salamandre manifesta tout de suite son mécontentement et balança un poing enflammé dans le visage de son rival.

-Lucy, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? questionna Mira.

-mais rien du tout, ce sont juste des abrutis !

Elle termina en vitesse son assiette et alla s'écrouler à une table un peu plus loin. Elle sentit une présence s'assoir à ses côtés, mais elle l'ignora.

-tu sais, je peux te servir d'oreiller si tu veux, lui chuchota une voix étonnement familière.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine en sentant le souffle chaud du mage aux cheveux roses contre son oreille. Elle releva subitement la tête, plantant son regard noisette dans le vert olive de son coéquipier.

-Natsu… souffla-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et l'entraina dehors, en la tirant par le poignet, sous les regards interrogateurs des autres mages. Erza, Mirajane et Grey échangèrent un regard complice. Le dragon slayer emmena la blonde à l'arrière de la guilde avant de l'emprisonner contre un mur. Elle le dévisagea, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il se passait. Il déposa alors ses lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes et entama un baiser des plus passionnés. Il glissa ses mains dans celles de la jeune fille et les plaqua de part et d'autre de sa tête, collant un peu plus son corps bouillonnant au sien. La constellationniste était bien trop enivrée par les lèvres de Natsu pour se poser des questions. Ils finirent par se séparer, se noyant dans le regard de l'autre.

-Natsu je…

-le Natsu de tes rêves avait peut-être le cran de prendre ta main et de t'embrasser, mais est-ce qu'il t'a déjà murmuré ces mots ? demanda le mage de feu en se penchant vers l'oreille de Lucy.

Cette dernière retint son souffle, luttant pour ne pas fléchir sous le coup de l'émotion beaucoup trop grande qui s'accumulait dans son corps.

-je t'aime, Luce, susurra-t-il.

Le cœur de la jeune fille lâcha. Elle libéra ses mains, tira vivement sur l'écharpe de son ami et l'attira contre ses lèvres.

-moi aussi je t'aime, espèce d'idiot.

Ce dernier lui fit son magnifique sourire enfantin, enlaça ses hanches et la serra contre lui.

-tu vois que je peux être ton Natsu.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire avant qu'une voix ne retentisse derrière eux.

-c'est beau l'amourrr ! s'exclama Happy.

-oui, l'amourrr ! renchérirent tous les mages présents de Fairy Tail.

Finalement, cette matinée n'était pas comme toutes les autres, elle était même spéciale et devint une date souvent célébrée les années qui suivirent. Après tout, ce n'était pas qu'un rêve.

**THE END**

_Reviews? :D_


End file.
